Lavos Beckons
{| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background: #273547; border: 4px dashed #808080 padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 2em; text-align: " | Lavos Beckons is the twenty-third chapter of Chrono Trigger. Walkthrough Crono, and his gang (Marle, Lucca, Robo, Frog, and/or Ayla) made it to the Ocean Palace. Now they must find Queen Zeal, Schala, and the Mammon Machine. Mune can be found in the beginning saying something is happening. A cutscene shows of Zeal forcing Schala to get the machine running maximum strength, she has no choice though, she has to do it. Back to the players, they must fight numerous guards in order to find Schala and the machine. There are switches in the first area of the palace to summon bridges so they can continue. Djinn and Ghul guard both switches to summon the bridges to the lower area. The lower area of the first room has another switch that activates a bridge to another area. Tip: There's a new weapon hidden in chests for each player throughout the first area of the Ocean Palace. Look everywhere, and you'll find them. Tip: There are enemies known as Scouters around the area, and they can only be killed by a certain power. For instance: Scouters have Light powers, so they can only be killed by light. They can be killed by physical attacks, but it'll be hard to. Red Scouters have Fire in them, and can only be killed by fire magic. Oddly they can be killed by Shadow as well. Blue Scouters have Water, and can only be killed by water. Once the last bridge in that first area is summoned, go down a few staircases, and fight Zealot Mages, Monks, and Warriors. Be careful for the Monk's and Warrior's combo counters. Also, be careful of the Mage's lock, and also be careful of the fire trap in one of the staircase levels. At the last part of the staircase room, Masa is at the bottom telling the players about the Dreamstone, and the Ruby Knife, Melchior gave them. Another cutscene showing the Machine is getting so much power from Schala, and Zeal is getting all crazy, also the Prophet is getting a bit worried about Schala. Back to the players again, they must take an elevator to lower levels. At the elevator battle, the players must fight three groups of enemies before they reach the bottom. Afterward, another bridge must be summoned. The button in front of the elevator power to summon it, but it must be activated by using two switches, one on each corner, both guarded by all three types of Scouters. Once the switches were switched, and the button was pressed, the bridge gets summoned. Save your game, because you are about to have another boss battle. Dalton awaits you, and is shocked that they made it. He summons another Golem to fight the players, but not one, but TWO! This is two times harder than the last Golem battle, and you MUST survive this one. Use mostly Fire, and Water techs, because they don't hurt as much as Light, Shadow, and mostly Physical. Once the Golems are dead, the Dalton wants to end this. You may think another battle with Dalton will come, but a shock wave goes by. Dalton finds out that it's Lavos's energy. Dalton flees yet again. Oh well, just go on, and rescue Schala. A Nu tells the players to go back, but they refuse. At the Mammon Machine chamber, Schala is still working the machine, and Zeal is still getting crazy. Crono quickly welds the knife and throws it to the Mammom Machine, they hear Masa and Mune's voices, and then once the knife gets to the machine it gets changed into a sword. Could that be the Masamune? The Prophet says it was too late. Get ready for battle, beware, here comes Lavos! It's impossible to defeat it because, at your current level, it's an instant kill. Note: If you're a very high level because you pressed New Game + in the main menu, then it can be possible to defeat Lavos in this scene. Once the players are knocked-out, the Prophet appears out of nowhere and takes off his robe. It's Magus! Magus tells Lavos he swore to defeat him. Zeal and Schala appear, Zeal found out he was a fake, but she didn't know who Magus really was. Schala tries to stop Zeal, but there was nothing she could do. Zeal jumps on Lavos, and then Magus starts fighting it. Lavos drains Magus's energy and certain magic powers. Magus takes out a certain weapon, and hits Lavos with it. No effect. Lavos shoots a beam, and Magus gets weakened. Zeal gets Lavos to pull Schala, and Magus towards Lavos, so they can be part of its power. The players wake up again. The two members with Crono tell him to go rescue Schala and defeat Lavos. Crono walks towards Lavos and prepares for battle. A cutscene shows Crono fighting Lavos, but fails when Lavos shoots a huge beam at him. Crono gets a cutscene of Janus telling Crono that line at Enhasa. A spark flies out of Crono then Crono disappears. The other two party members felt ashamed. Magus, the two members, and Schala appear in the Mammon Machine room again. Schala talks about stuff again, about its not Zeal's fault. She teleports the three away and felt ashamed about the death of Crono. Meanwhile, at the surface, Lavos comes out of the ground and shoots beams at the Zeal islands in the sky. The islands fall down and cause a huge wave to form, and land at the ground islands, and the Earthbound Ones village. Is this the end? Is Crono really gone? Zeal and the Earthbound village is destroyed? Let's see what's fate in the next chapter. Category:Chapter Category:Chrono Trigger Walkthrough